Saint Kagome
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Based on the song Saint Veronika by Billy Talent. Inuyasha was asked by Sango to go to Kagome's time because Shippo misses Kagome too much. Kagome hasn't been seen in their time for two weeks, why hasn't Kagome come back? What Inuyasha finds hurts him emotionally. Can he save her before it's too late?
1. Broken Girl

**Hi people. This will be my first InuKagome fan fiction, be gentle please! I don't own **_**Inuyasha; **_**if I did many things would be different. Enjoy. Based on the song Saint Veronika By Billy Talent(kinda, not really)**

**Inuyasha**

Kagome hasn't returned for two weeks now, this is the longest she's ever been away. Shippo's been getting on my case on whether or not she's coming back. It shouldn't be too long until Sango and the lecher get on my case as well.

I twitched my ears, and sniffed the air. Sango. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. "What is it." I growled, glaring at her from over my shoulder. Sango looked trouble on the ground beneath me.

Wonder if Miroku has something to do with it. "It's Shippo Inuyasha. He hasn't been sleeping well; he's too worried about Kagome. Can you please bring her back?" Sango asked pity for the pup in her eyes. I jumped down, landing easily on my feet "Yeah, I'll bring her back." I snapped annoyed, why hasn't she come back already?

Sango came forward and hugged me, surprising me "Thank you, please hurry. I hope she's not sick again." Sango murmured loud enough for me to hear as she pulled away and smiled at me. "Feh. She better not be." I muttered and jumped from tree to tree, reaching the Bone Eater's Well in record time.

I placed my clawed hands on the edge of the well, not willing to jump just yet. Why hasn't Kagome come back yet? Did she….she's forgotten about us hasn't she? Dammit! I swiped away the tears from my face, I can't be weak. I mustn't be weak.

I leapt into the well, passing through the barrier of time, and into her world. I sniffed the air, catching the familiar horrid scent of gasoline and smoke, wait, there it is! Kagome's sweet and spicy scent, like cloves and oranges. I sniffed again and began to follow it, she's close by.

I found the scent stronger but couldn't see Kagome. Dammit wench, where are you!? A glimpse of something yellow caught my eye on the floor by my feet. I bent over and retrieved an abandoned sweater, Kagome's. A single strand of her blue-black hair was on it, I plucked it off with my fingers.

The sweater's been here for a long time, about two weeks from the dust and dirt on it. I heard footsteps and spun around, Kagome's little brother Sota stared up at me.

Sota just stared at me and tears filled his eyes, I recognized the look, pity. "Hey Sota. Where's Kagome?" I asked crouching to be the same height as the kid. Sota didn't respond, just came forward, tugged on my sleeve and began to walk away.

Huh? Usually he tackles me or runs to find Kagome. Why did he look so sad? I followed the Kid's scent, but strangely I couldn't smell their crazy grandpa. I paused and sniffed the air, no sign of the old man, but misery and heartbreak that I could smell. Weird. Wonder what happened.

Sota left the door open for me and began to lead me upstairs. He stopped at Kagome's pink door, and turned to face me. Tears welled in his eyes; I wiped them away for the poor kid. He latched on my arm hysterically "Save her Inuyasha! You gotta save her!" Sota cried and I threw my ears back. Save her?

What had happened to Kagome? I grabbed the kid by the shoulders "Sota, tell me what happened." I demanded, fear rolling around in my belly. Something was very, very wrong here. "He can't Inuyasha. Sota needs to go to school. I can tell you before I have to leave for work though." Kagome's mother said, I turned to face her, how had I not heard her come up behind me?

Sota walked passed his mother hiccupping as he went, Mrs. Higarashi patted the kid on the head as he passed by. She looked horrible, heavy bags were under her eyes, the normally happy woman looked so depressed, her eyes haunted.

"Kagome and Sota's Grandfather, my father, died two weeks ago, the day Kagome came back for supplies, he was in a terrible accident, a fire in a neighboring temple. Her grandfather, he didn't survive the night at the hospital. Poor Kagome, she hasn't left her room since she found out." Mrs. Higarashi sighed and swept some hair out of her eyes. Kagome hasn't left her room for two weeks. Two weeks.

"When was the last time she ate?" I asked and the old lady shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, she may be eating when no one else is home, I just don't know." She replied looking dejectedly at Kagome's door. I swiveled my ears towards the door and picked up the faint sound of her breathing, thank god, she's alive!

"Is there anything I can take to her?" I asked and her mother looked troubled "She may not eat anything you give her. She hasn't touched the food I've left beside her door. But yes, there is some soup." Her mother replied and led me to the kitchen, poured some of the soup into a bowl, handed the bowl to me along with a spoon. "Thank you, I'll take this to her." I said, worried sick about Kagome, if her mom looked this bad….Fear wrapped itself around me like a snake.

Mrs. Higarashi looked directly into my eyes "Save her Inuyasha. Save my daughter." Was all she said as she left for work. First Sota, now her, how bad is Kagome's state?

I knocked lightly on her door, hearing the crippling silence in return. I opened the door, and Kagome's scent mixed in with misery washed over me. Kagome was standing by her window, her back to me. The window was the only source of light in her room, I flicked the light switch, and the sudden brightness illuminated the shadows.

Her room was a surprising mess, bookshelves over turned, clothes everywhere, broken objects scattered about. "Turn it off." Kagome's voice rang out, flat and deprived of all emotion. "Just go away Mom." She added and started to turn around, slowly, like she was too weak to move any faster.

When she was facing me, surprise slowly crossed her face, then rejection replaced it. Her cheekbones jutted from her face, her dark hair a tangled mess, her skin pale, too pale, her normally bright eyes glazed over and sunken into her face, heavy sleep deprived bags under her eyes. She looked like hell.

"Go away Inuyasha. I don't need anyone's help." She spoke softly, her voice breaking as tears rolled down her face, I set the bowl and spoon down a patch of free space on her desk, and walked towards her, gently holding her close. "I won't Kagome, I'll never leave you." I whispered and stroked her hair carefully, she is so fragile, too easy to break. Where is the girl that taught me to love again? The girl I fell in love with?

"You shouldn't have come Inuyasha." She whispered, her voice hoarse as tears fell down her pale hollow cheeks. "Shh, shh, everything's going to be okay Kagome." I held her tighter, as I caught the sight of empty pill bottles on the windowsill, all empty. I pulled away from her and wiped her tears away "Let's get you cleaned up, alright?" I asked and she slowly nodded, a bit of light returned to her eyes.

"I'm so tired Inuyasha." "I know, but you need to get cleaned up, and eat something before you can sleep. Let's get you to the bath." I replied and stoked her hair, guilt washed over me. I should have come sooner, she wouldn't be a broken if I had come sooner. This is all my fault. Kagome walked a few steps, then faltered, I gave her my arm and helped her walk.

It took a while for her to get to the bathroom, even with my help. I'd have to help her bathe, she's just too weak right now to look after herself. "Can you help me get clean Inuyasha? I don't think I can manage it by myself." She asked weakly, not bothering with the effort "Of course Kagome." I was glad she didn't look over to see the burn on my cheeks.

"thank you." She said as I helped her with her blue sweater, her thin arms over her shoulder as I pulled the sweater over her head. I turned around to give her some privacy to deal with the rest of her clothing.

At the sound of water I turned back around, every knob of her spine jutted from her back, it hurt me to see her like this. I picked her up gently, keeping my eyes on her tired face as I set her down in the tub. "It's too hot." She murmured the second she felt the water, I turned on the cold water knob and looked back at her "That's better, thank you." She replied, a faint look of peace on her face.

She opened her eyes once the tub was full, then slowly looked at me, asking silently for my help. I tied back my sleeves and came forward with a cloth. I dipped it into the warm water and gently started to scrub her back, listening to her breathing, making sure she was alive. With her this weak, bathing could be dangerous, she could drown.

I dipped the cloth again in the water, and placed it on the side of the tub, and helped her sit back so that her hair would get wet. I looked at her face when she closed her eyes, she was still breathing, and I could see traces of her if I looked close enough at her broken face. I scrubbed her hair under the water, tipped her head back slightly to get all of her hair, I was careful not to pull on her scalp too much as I massaged shampoo into her hair, then dunked it under the water to wash the soap off.

Even though it was wet, her hair looked normal again. "Do you need help with the rest?" I asked blushing as she looked at me, a slow smile graced her face "Yes. I do." He cheeks weren't as pale when she said this, she was blushing too.

I redipped the cloth as kept my eyes on her face as I scrubbed her body as gently as I could, blushing madly as I did so. When I reached her stomach, I stopped and handed the cloth to her and looked away. The water sloshed as she leaned forward, he thin arms working over her legs, the water was slightly tinged with dirt and blood. She looked over at me , passed me the cloth and closed her eyes.

I washed her face carefully, pausing only to wash the cloth before scrubbing again. I pulled away and she opened her brown eyes, the pupils slowly focusing on me. Her pale pink lips parted when she spoke "Thank you, can you help me up? I'd like the food now." I held my hands out for her and helped her stand, and exit the tub. I pulled on the drain, making the dirty water disperse.

I walked her over to the towel set out and gently helped her dry off, and get into a white fleece robe. Now that she was clean, she didn't look as bad. Her eyes definitely seemed brighter than before. She wrapped her arm around me when I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen to reheat the soup, it had gotten cold, including the bowl in her room.

Using the microwave it took me only five minutes to give her the food, but Kagome didn't pick up the spoon, she simply looked at me for help. I picked it up for her and filled it with some of the chicken noodle soup and held it out for her.

Kagome opened her mouth, and I put the spoonful into her mouth. I waited until she swallowed, pulled the spoon back, refilled it with soup, blew on it and slowly fed her until the bowl was empty. Kagome yawned slowly, the warm food had put some color back into her cheeks. I picked her up and carried her back to her room, setting her down on her bed.

If she was going to sleep I needed to clear away the strewn books, shelves, and clothes. I did so as she waited patiently, eyes dropping form fatigue. I pulled back the cover and tucked her inside, she smiled happily and burrowed under the covers instantly falling asleep. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead "sleep well Kagome, I'll be back soon." I whispered as I watched her sleep soundly, I knew she needed the sleep.

I closed her door quietly and went to the Bone Eater's Well, then decided against go back just yet. I'd got back when Kagome was a little bit better. I did, however, head to the marketplace after I covered my ears with a blue bandana. I need to pick up some food and herbs for her, as well as something to flush her system of the pills she had taken.

**The next chapter will be in Kagome's POV. Reviews please! Hmmn, shall I make Hojo appear?**


	2. My Fault

**I'm back! Very little to say, so enjoy and Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of **_**Inuyasha**_**; the storyline is the only thing that belongs to me. The theme for this chapter is Hello by Evanescence **

Kagome

When I opened my eyes and looked for him, he wasn't there. Did I dream of him coming? I glanced down at myself and saw my robe, now he came, but left.

I felt stronger than I did yesterday, and bit happier, but not by much. Gramps. If I'd only come home earlier, then I could have….. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern, I looked up into his golden eyes, those warm eyes that I spend eternity loving.

He didn't say a word, he just put down his bags and came forward and held me close to him, letting me let it all out. Tears poured down my face like rain, my fault. My fault, my fault, my fault. I could have stopped him from dying. My fault. "What's your fault?" Inuyasha asked me looking into my eyes; I didn't know I said that one aloud.

When I didn't say anything, he just stroked my hair and waited for me to finally say something, his golden eyes watchful and caring. "Your grandfather's death is not your fault Kagome." He told me and when I started to protest, he placed a finger on my lips "It's not. If anything, your condition is my fault. I should have come earlier, but Sango said I should wait for you to come back. I should have come earlier." Now it was my turn to silence him, I just burrowed into his arms and closed my eyes.

This is the place I feel safest, in his arms. I relished the feel of his hand stroking my hair, the warmth of his arms, I've been so cold lately, ever since I started to take the pills and not come out of my room if anyone was home. So warm, I'm tempted to stay here, in his arms forever.

I heard a knock on the door; I opened my eyes and looked at Inuyasha. He was looking towards the door, alert, his hand just resting on the back of my neck. I got to my feet unsteadily, my legs wobbled ad he rushed to catch me and give me his arm. I smiled at him and nodded at the ball cap, he put it on without fussing.

Eventually we reached the front door, I pulled it open myself to find Hojo standing there, nothing in his hands for once. "Kagome, you answered the door!" he blurted in surprise if I had the strength I would have laughed, but I didn't since I couldn't. I had become so weak to the point Inuyasha had to help me bathe, eat, and walk for heaven's sake! "Hello Hojo." Was all I managed, leaning on Inuyasha for support "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Hojo looked about guiltily, but stared at Inuyasha with obvious curiosity "Yes but, one of comes each day to find out if you'll come out. We haven't seen you in ages Kagome, we heard about your….." Hojo suddenly went mute, looking admonished. I forced a smile, poor Hojo, he just doesn't understand. "Thank you for stopping by, I won't be attending my classes anytime soon." I nodded at Inuyasha to close the door; he did so and removed the hat, and hung it up on the hook.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after sitting me down on the couch and wrapping the cream colored blanket around me tightly. I nodded; I was hungry, too hungry. "Yes, can we have ramen?" I requested and he paused and looked into my eyes again, searching my face for something, I don't know what.

I know full and well I look like crap, I can't expect for him to not see that. I'm too skinny because I wouldn't eat before he came and I know it. "Can you manage to eat by yourself?" he asked, tipping my chin up to face his face, if only I had the strength to move forward and kiss him!

"Yes, I'm sure. Can you make tea too?" I replied and he let go of my face, his ears twitching cutely as he thought "What kind?" he finally asked and I picked the first one that ran through my mind "Peppermint please." Inuyasha immediately left the living room and headed for the kitchen.

I freed one of my wrists and turned it over, studying the skin. Before the pills, and starving, I cut myself. So many criss-crossing lines, they looked similar to asterisks. I remember the pain, and how it made my heart hurt less, but only as long as the physical pain was stronger. If you saw my wrists, you wouldn't know I had cut, I saw to that. With fire, I burnt my skin until the cuts no longer appeared to be cuts, only fiery burnt swirls. I heard the kettle whistle and Inuyasha curse from the water splashing onto him.

I placed my hand in my lap just as he came in with a large white mug or steaming tea, the tail of the tea bag along the side. I smiled at him weakly, everything about me now is weak, even my ability to sense the shards of the shikon jewel is weak. "Don't burn yourself please." He said as he pulled the blanket off of me, I couldn't suppress the little laugh that escaped my lips.

Don't burn myself? Too late for that. Inuyasha watched me but didn't say anything at the dark expression I wore; he placed the back of his hand on my forehead, checking to see if I was feverish no doubt. "The food will be ready soon. Wasn't sure how sweet you'd like your tea, so I brought the sugar bowl." He offered me the small white ceramic bowl, I took it gingerly, careful to make sure he wouldn't see my scars.

Inuyasha watched my spoon the sugar into my tea before retreating into the kitchen. Tears slipped down my face, no matter if I lived or not, he would go to hell with Kikiyo in the end. I wiped the tears away with my robe angrily. And watched the steam dance around my steaming hot tea. I'm broken and it's my fault. My fault. It's my fault after all.

**Phew, somebody get that girl some flowers. Next chapter will have a bit o drama in Inuyasha POV. Kagome's POV theme was Hello by Evanescence in case you didn't catch that at the top. **


	3. Sunflowers

**As promised, the next chapter of **_**Saint Kagome**_**. Enjoy, but please give me reviews! A time skip may occur somewhere within the next chapter or so. Inuyasha's POV theme is My Fault by Imagine Dragons. !**

**Inuyasha**

I gripped the sides of the sink in Kagome's kitchen, trying to get the image out of my head. The burnt cuts on the underside of her wrist. Cutting scars that she had hidden by burning the scars. Kagome, what have you done to yourself!?

The ramen was ready as I despaired; I had to go back to my broken girl with our food. Broken, and it's my fault. I should have come five days after she left and hadn't come back, I should have brushed off Sango's advice to wait. Had I not come, Kagome might have…..died.

I grabbed the ramen and made myself walk to the living room, watching Kagome sip her tea slowly. She looked so sad. The ramen's too hot to eat right now, and she hasn't seen me yet, she's looking outside. I retreated silently back into the kitchen, set down the twin Styrofoam bowls of ramen and slipped silent out the side door.

I pulled out a blue bandana and tied it to cover my ears, running as fast as my legs would carry me to the florist. When I reached the little shop, I racked my brain for what Kagome's favorite flowers were. She had found some of them in my era. What were they?

I shifted my weight scanning the flowers before me, hoping that I'd recognize one of the bundles as the flowers she like. There! I spotted them and picked the pot of them up; the flower's name came back to me, sunflowers. I paid the clerk and hurried back to Kagome, praying she hadn't gotten up to see why it was taking so long for the ramen to be cooked.

I panted slightly as I crept back inside; the ramen had cooled down to perfection. I placed a bowl in each hand, the chopsticks balanced on the lids, and left the sunflowers on the kitchen counter, and once I'd finished my ramen I'd sneak them into her room. I knew where I was going to put them, right beside her be on the small table, where she could see them when she woke up.

Kagome turned to face me when I came in, I could hear her stomach rumbling. "Here you go, make sure you eat it slowly." I told her, she smiled softly as she took it between her hands, they shook slightly but the broth didn't slosh whatsoever. I sat across from her and started to eat, glancing up to ensure she was eating too every now and then.

"It's so quiet without music, can you turn the radio on?" she asked me and pointed at a small silver box with her chopsticks before returning to eating slowly. I stared at the square thing until I found a switch, I pushed on it and music began to pour out of the speakers quietly, music of her era. I watched as she stopped eating, closed her eyes and began to sing along softly.

_When I was younger _

_I watched my daddy cry, and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

I blinked in shock at what I was hearing, I had never heard Kagome sing before, she had a pretty high-pitched voice. I found myself leaning forward to hear her better.

_And my mama swore _

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was day that I promised_

_That I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

Kagome opened her eyes, and found me listening. She blushed and looked away, no longer singing along. "No, keep singing, you sound lovely." I protested and she took a breath and sang along

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

She paused, because the music did too, I wanted to sing with her, but I didn't join in. So strange, to see someone so broken, and hear an angel singing. I would get her back to normal if it killed me.

_Maybe I know_

_Somewhere, deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

I kept my eyes locked onto her face, the peaceful expression she had as she sang, eyes half-closed, pink lips moving with sweet sounding lyrics.

'_Cause none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I watched her take a quick deep breath, and then she sang even higher than before.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_So leave me some kind of proof it's not a dream_

Kagome suddenly looked up, her eyes on me. What could she be telling me?

_Oh_

I decided to join in for the chorus; I knew the words at least.

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

Kagome smiled at me for singing with her. With her, I didn't sound horrible. She looked much happier than before.

_And I'm on my way to believing _

_Yes, I'm on my way to believing_

The sound of the door being opened startled the both of us, making her jump. Kagome looked like she wanted to flee when Sota caught sight of us. He looked first at me, the ramen in my hands, then at Kagome. His face brightened at the sight of his sister, how long had it been since any of them had seen her face?

Sota started to come forward excitedly, then stopped in his tracks. "Kagome, you've come out." He said his bright eyes watching her hopefully, wanting to hear her voice. "Hello Sota. How was your day?" Kagome replied evenly, faking a smile for her little brother. Sota glanced at me, I nodded at him and he spoke "It was okay, I guess. I got a lot of homework. How was yours?" Poor kid was terrified of scaring her off of exhausting her, he kept looking to me for guidance.

"It's been comfortable. Do you need help with your homework?" she replied tiredly, stifling a yawn. I need to get her to bed soon, she shouldn't be expected to manage full days just yet. She did have a nap earlier, but still.

Sota shook his head, starting to head up the stairs "No, I can do it myself. Mom will be home soon." Sota said as he dashed up the stairs, glancing over his shoulder as he went. I walked over to her and checked the remains of the ramen, just enough that it wouldn't matter if she ate it quickly. "Finish your ramen, then you can go to bed, alright?" I asked and she nodded and started to eat.

I took car of my dishes and ran the flowers upstairs, I'd put a plate underneath to catch the water droplets since I'd watered it. I set it down on her nightstand carefully, then hurried downstairs in time to find Mrs. Higarashi come inside the house.

She took one look at Kagome, and dropped her bags in shock. I watched her cover her mouth in surprise, not saying a word. Kagome had heard the bags drop and had turned to see what had happened, her eyes locked with her mother's. Neither said a single word, Kagome looked over at me for assistance. I went over and helped her to her feet, then over to her mother.

The two of the held each other tight, Mrs. Higarashi was crying tears of joy, she looked at me and mouth 'thank you' at me, I dipped my head in return. After what seemed like ages of her murmuring "my girl, my dear Kagome, my baby girl." Over and over, she let Kagome go, the two just looked at each other briefly "Have you eaten?" Mrs. Higarashi asked and Kagome nodded, reaching out for me so that she could walk, she was yawning. "I'll let you go to sleep then." Her mother murmured and backed away, heading to cook Sota and herself something.

I led Kagome a few steps, then just picked her up, holding her to my chest. She immediately fell asleep, snuggling up against me from warmth. I looked at her angelic face, though marred, it still looked angelic to me. I kept the rhythm of how I walked as steady as possible to help her sleep as I went up the stairs.

I pulled aside the covers gently, then tucked her under them. She opened her eyes groggily, saw me and smiled as I pulled the blanket over her delicate frame. When I turned to leave, she grabbed my sleeve, I looked back at her and saw her pleading look. "Don't leave me." She whispered and I held her hand tightly "Never." I vowed and lay down next to her, holding her hand tightly, as if she would slip away from me.

I closed my eyes and listened to her steady breathing, and soon fell asleep next to her, keeping her company.

**Wonder what will happen if Kagome's Mom and Sota find them in the morning? The song they sang is The Only Exception By Paramore thought it would be pretty to add. R&R!**


	4. Kagome's smile

**Thank you to those who send in reviews. Okay, the themes for this one is Over My Head by The Fray. It's one of my favorites. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Inuyasha**

My ears twitched slightly at the soft sound of someone talking, drawing me from sleep. I flicked them at the sound of someone shushing someone. I didn't open my eyes, in case they left so that I could fall back asleep. "Hush, Sota. You'll wake him." Mrs. Higarashi hissed at her son. Too late, I'm awake.

"But Mom, why are you taking pictures?" Sota whined, Kagome stirred slightly next to me, I continued to play asleep and drew her closer to me, all whilst listening to their conversation.

"Because they look adorable sleeping together." She replied to her son simply, who just wouldn't let it go. "But Mom, Kagome's gonna be real mad when she's better. Inuyasha may be mad when he wakes up and finds us standing here." Sota pointed out and I heard Kagome's mom sigh and pause in her picture taking "So stay quiet, and don't tell them I have the pictures. Everybody wins."

I let go of Kagome and sat up, glaring at them. They made a sound of fear and started to bow, each claiming it was the other's idea. I wasn't really angry about the pictures; I was annoyed to have been waked. I stood up on my feet, they ran out of the room as Kagome's mother yelled "Run Sota, run!" I shook my head and turned to Kagome who was awake and rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

She looked so much better already, more like herself already. But it would takes week more to have her back to her old self. I counted my lucky stars that she hadn't sat me already.

**(Okay, time skip incoming. Just a heads up)**

Minutes blurred into hours, Hours blended with days, days into weeks. I've been here for five weeks now, only going back to my era when Kagome's gone to sleep and I leave to collect supplies. The others know of her situation and are being patient about it.

Kagome looks worlds better; she's gotten over her Grandfather's death with my help. I don't remember the last time I was sat, it's been that long. Kagome goes to her school twice a week now, sticking to the agreement that when she needs me to come help her, she'll call.

Her friends don't react like they used to when they see me, I've heard them talking about how sweet they find my behavior around Kagome, something I don't do anything differently around her really. I'm careful because she's still so fragile, but I give her the space she needs because she's stronger now than she ever was before.

When she's at school I usually help out around the house, cleaning, cooking, and buying groceries. Mrs. Higarashi likes the fact I help out, she's told me this often.

Her latest request was to pick Sota up from school, which I'm on my way to do now. Sota shows me off to his friends, calling me his 'cool older brother'. I don't understand the kid sometimes.

"Inuyasha! You're early!" Sota called, distracting me from my thoughts, with all the free time I have, I spend too much time brooding. "Am I now?" I replied and he nodded and pointed to a nearby clock, huh the kid's right. I'm five minutes early than I generally am.

Imagine that. I start to lead Sota away from the school, and towards the store "I didn't get the groceries earlier today, can you help me out Sota?" I asked and the kid's eyes lit up, if he ever met Shippo, I'm sure the two would be great friends, somehow.

"Sure! Let's go!" Sota exclaimed and grabbed my sleeve, all but running to the store. At least it's not my hand he's holding. Sota didn't say anything about how his day had been, I figured I should ask. "How's your day been?" I asked as we passed by Kagome's school, fighting the urge to check on her when I spot her on the outdoor field talking to her friends.

She sees me walking past and waves, I wave back and one of her friends, Eri, I think, says something and I notice Kagome blush as we go past. "It's fine. My class had both a math test and a fitness test." Sota says and I try to hide the fact that I have no clue what the hell a fitness test is, I know what a math test is from Kagome, she hates them too.

"That's too bad, was the math test to hard for you?" I ask surprised at how easy it is to talk about something like this with him. Sota nods at me "Yeah, it was. I have a ton of corrections to do along with my homework." He replies and I start to pray that he won' t need my help, I usually can't figure out what the odd little numbers mean most of the time "If it isn't too much trouble, can you help me with my homework Inuyasha?" my lucks fails me when I need it the most!

"I'll do what I can if you can't figure it out. Now, your mom gave me a list this morning, where did I put it?" I say and search my kimono's pockets as we enter the store, some people whisper things I can't catch and for a brief moment I fear I forgot to cover my ears, then I remember the blue bandana I tied over them.

I finally locate the list as Sota fetches a cart; I read it and grab the items needed. Iced tea, lemonade, mustard, ketchup, relish, hot dogs, wait hot dogs? What in the seven hell are those? "What are hot dogs?" I ask Sota and he grabs a plastic package of circular meats and puts it into the cart.

"Mom must be planning of having a cook-out." Sota observed after putting several bags of dried potatoes into the cart among other things. I don't know this term; Sota glances back at me and explains "It's when we grill food outside when it's warm outside. It's a out-door party, similar to a camping, but during the afternoon, and usually by a pool." I know what he means and I nod to show it, then we go back to collecting the items on the list.

By the time the cart's bursting with supplies is when the list in my hand is finally done. Sota can no longer push the cart, so I take over and push it to the register to get the items rung up. I locate the small plastic card she gave me weeks ago to help pay for things, I remember that's it called a credit card.

I use it to pay for the grub, and Sota and I collect the bags. I carry most of them, but he insisted on carrying a fair share, so I let him take the last two bags. We had started to double back to their home, which I was being encouraged to call home as well, when Sota tripped and nearly flung his cargo into the busy street.

I bent down to check on him, sniffing for injuries. He had none. I helped him retrieve his share of the bags when the direction of the wind changed, sending Kagome's scent to me. I knew very well that her sweet, flowery scent could be because she was out on the outdoor field earlier when I passed by, but that didn't explain why it was getting stronger.

"hey! You guys need some help?" Her cheery voice rang out; I snapped my head up and saw her heading out way in her school uniform, surprise making me blink a few times before speaking "You feel like you can handle it?" I asked and cringed internally on how judgmental I sounded.

Kagome nodded as she took half of Sota's bags from his arms, then stood and smiled at me "Of course, I'm handling them right now aren't I?" she joked, her eyes glittering with a familiar old light I haven't seen in ages. All three of us started off to their home, I kept glancing at Kagome, seeing so many traces of who she was before.

She didn't notice because she was talking to Sota happily about school and other things. She looks so happy, so bright, so Kagome I suppose. I can head back to my own time in about three days; she won't need my help by then.

Kagome glanced over at me, her happy smile froze and was replaced with concern "What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked, laying her hand on my arm, it tingled from her touch. I shook my head "Nothing's wrong." I replied and continued on, and into the house, unloading the bags and putting their contents into the fridge with Sota, and Kagome's help.

I put my hand to my head; it hurt from all that was running through it, scents, emotions, and denials. I needed some of that weird stuff, I got up and pulled it from the cupboard, swallowing the tiny white thing, feeling the effects start to take hold. I had become used to Kagome's time; I don't mind being here, just as long as I'm with her.

I glanced back at the two of them, they were watching me "I'll be up in the goshinboku." I told them and then swept out the door, heading for the massive tree that had held me to it for years. I gathered my weight beneath me and leapt to the nearest branch. I settled down and close my eyes, drifting to sleep with Kagome's first smile in weeks on my mind.

**Well, that's all for now! I can actually see Kagome's mom telling him to call their home his, among other things. Reviews please! Ciao!**


	5. Post Office

**Thanks for your reviews! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see them when I check on the story. Theme is Airplane by Haley Williams featuring B.O.B. I don't own **_**Inuyasha, **_**or any of the songs mentioned. I'll stopping jabbering and give you the chapter now.**

**Kagome**

Inuyasha had left for the time being to his own time, I don't have to worry about him asking me questions yet. But he'll be back soon. I flipped onto my back, staring up at the ceiling, letting the emotions wash over me in waves.

Inuyasha, is he really going back to update the others, or is he going to see Kikiyo? I rolled over to look at the sunflowers he had put beside my bed. Does he still care about her? I can't ask him directly, but I know he must still.

He must see her in me every day, just like I see traces of Gramps everywhere. Pain, it follows you like vultures do a dying animal. You can't escape it, only hide from it. I'm so broken; in what world would he choose me now?

I have no way to convince him to stay. No matter who wins, he will always see the other in our faces. If only Gramps were here, he could help me. Or better yet, Sango. I'm stronger now, maybe I could go visit? And risk Inuyasha getting angry and not coming back?

I sighed and closed my eyes. I'd better wait until he comes back to ask to go see Sango. But what to do? My homework's done, so are my chores, and all of the books I have I've read hundreds of times already. I could go to the library that's not far from here, and just read today.

I opened my eyes and gazed out the window, it's a beautiful day outside. It's Saturday so Sota is home, maybe he'll want to go to the park or to a movie? I stood up, my socked feet hitting the floor softly.

I walked towards Sota's room, raised my hand to knock and heard him talking on the phone, a video game making noise as he did so. I lowered my hand and walked to the kitchen, searching for the mail keys.

It took me a few minutes, but I located the keys, and carried them to the door. I slid on my loafers and checked what I was wearing, a simple blue sweater and my green school skirt. I look fine, so I open the door and step out into the sunny world.

But it might as well be a rainy, miserable day for what it's worth. I have to walk roughly five blocks to reach the post office, then if there aren't too many things for me to carry, three more blocks to the library.

It felt so good to be out of the house, I welcomed the fresh air, feeling most of my bad mood dissipate. Birds sang in the trees, and people I passed by were talking amongst themselves happily, and said hello if they knew me.

Before long I was at the post office, I fished out the mail key from my pocket, and dropped them by accident. I bent down to pick the keys up, but a familiar clawed hand beat me to it.

I glanced up and saw Inuyasha's familiar face, a kind expression in his eyes. I blinked and mentally kicked myself for doubting him, he's here now. That's what counts.

I took the keys from him and forced a smile "Thanks. You're not upset that I left the house?" I asked and Inuyasha gave me a weird look "Why would I be? I noticed the mail keys were gone, and that your scent let out of the house. I put two and two together. I don't expect you to stay holed up in your room Kagome." He explained and rolled his eyes at me playfully, his kindness reminding me why I love him in the first place.

I unlocked the box and letters just tumbled from it, Inuyasha scooped them up and passed them to me. A number of parcel notices remained; I picked them up and opened the door to the main office after closing the box.

I passed the slips of paper to the lady manning the counter; she disappeared and returned with three large boxes. I knew immediately that they're heavy. I looked to Inuyasha for help, he picked up the boxes easily in one arm "Show off." I muttered knowing full and well that he could hear me, the goofy grin on his face supported the fact.

He opened the door for me, and I stepped out of the post office happy to be outside once again. "Where to?" Inuyasha asked and I glanced up at him checking to make sure his ears were covered; he had them covered by the normal bandana. I closed my eyes as I tried to figure out what I wanted to do.

I opened my eyes and looked into his, a plan fully formed in my head. "Let's drop these off at home, then have some fun in town." I said and he ruffled my hair, I blinked, surprised at the contact. He's never this affectionate, maybe it's from helping me get better that's made him this affectionate? No, that's not it.

Inuyasha smiled at me, okay I'm starting to get a little freaked out, it's the same grin he gave Myoga once when Myoga had pissed him off. "Sounds like a plan." He said and we started off to my home, one that I was starting to see as his as well.

**Inuyasha**

Kagome kept looking over at me, a worried expression on her face. I guess she must think that if I'm smiling something bad's gonna happen. Wonder why she might think that. I'm just happy to see her looking so much better.

I had a talk with Sango when Miroku and Shippo were helping Kaede, she helped me sort out my feelings, but was surprised I even talked to her about them. Sango helped me see that I love Kagome, and would do anything to help her. I feel guilty for Kikiyo, because I could have prevented my death. Sango said that she was pretty sure Kagome loves me too. But she wouldn't confirm or deny this.

We reached Kagome's house in no time, I put the parcels down and looked to Kagome, she was looking at something I couldn't see. I came closer to see what it was, my good mood fell when I saw what it was. A picture of her family, her mother, Sota, Kagome, and the old man himself.

I put an arm around her to let her know I was here, she smiled up at me gratefully, allowing me to hold her, just for a little while. An idea formed in my mind, but I'd have to run it by Mrs. Higarashi first. I made a mental note to ask her when she got home.

"Let's go have some fun, I heard rumor from Sota that the carnival's in town." I offered and she looked up at me, a giddy look in her eyes "Okay, let's go." She replied, heading for the door, I followed behind, so happy to see her happy and lively again, back to her old self.

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be **_**twice**_** as long I promise! Both are aware that they like one another now, Sango hinted to Inuyasha that Kagome feels the same way, how long until a confession I wonder? *grins evilly* Reviews please for what rides or games I should make the two of them do.**


	6. Unheard Confession

**Thank you so much for those who sent in reviews! I'm sorry for the delay for this update, but I was working on my other stories, I've added a new one so time between updates may be a little unpredictable, plus up here in Canada, I'll be going back to school on September Third. Some of my stories may be put on hiatus, I'll keep you posted. For now, enjoy the chap. No particular theme this time, Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Inuyasha, **_**or any of the mentioned themes.**

**Kagome**

The carnival! With all that had happened lately I'd forgotten about it. My journal told me that I'd once planned on bringing Inuyasha back with me so he could hear my confession, just the two of us, somewhere where we wouldn't be interrupted by Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Myoga, Narku, or Koga even.

But things had changed, and now from a hint from Sota, he was taking me there, right now! I glanced down happily at his hand, in mine as he led me through the thick of the crowd, towards the carnival. Inuyasha's face is so focused, so determined, he hasn't even noticed the physical contact that once would have repulsed him. I smiled happily as I followed him; we'd reached the carnival gates.

I hoped I looked excited enough to go to the carnival, the Halloween Carnival. I let a grin spread over my face. The Halloween Carnival came three days before Halloween, so it would have all the attractions, just early. I'd have a great excuse to get closer to Inuyasha, fear. But playing tired might also work, if he didn't take us back home.

"You seem excited." Inuyasha stated simply as we slipped through the gates, already having had paid for the tickets. "It's one of the four major carnivals of the year; I've been looking forward to it for a while now." I replied grinning up at him, hoping I didn't look like a psycho.

The guards on the other side checked our tickets, and then stamped the back of our hands with a pumpkin stamp. "Have a nice time!" One of them called as we walked away from the gates, and deeper into the carnival.

Inuyasha smiled down at me, looking directly into my eyes, I felt my heartbeat stutter in my chest, his ears swiveled at the sound, well aware of it "Where shall we go first? He asked and gently squeezed my hand; it tingled from his constant contact.

I glanced around, so many rides, so many games, so many choices! "I don't know, the Gravitron maybe?" I muttered thinking aloud, forgetting he could, and would hear me. He tugged lightly on my hand and began leading me away, to the seasonal ride that never failed to amuse me. I blinked in surprise "Inuyasha!" I cried in surprise as he put me onto his back, carrying me to the ride.

I squealed when he started to walk up the stairs, partly because of the height, and the fact he was being so sweet to me. When had he started being so sweet to me? It doesn't matter; I buried my face into his hair, inhaling his musky-sweet scent.

Like floral incense almost, or fresh rain and meadow grass. If I had a nose like his I could name it exactly, but with a human nose I couldn't. I could appreciate the scent that made me feel so safe and protected though. I grinned and giggled quietly, almost too quietly for him to pick up the sound.

I watched him flick his ears about, and then he set me down gently on the ground, and wrapped his arms around me to help me keep warm. I was grateful for this, I didn't have a jacket. "Just two of us." Inuyasha told the manager of the ride, the old man nodded and we continued onto the ride. I knitted my fingers with his and stood with my back against the wall.

Inuyasha followed suit, unsure what was going on. I smiled at his adorable confused face, and then closed my eyes, waiting for the weightless feeling of the ride holding us to the walls without us falling when the floor went away.

**Inuyasha**

Kagome seemed so happy to be here with me, I nearly jumped in surprise when I felt her fingers intertwine with mine, but the sweet smile on her face told me she did it on purpose. I relaxed as she closed her eyes, waiting for something.

I felt my face flush and I looked down at the floor, only to find it was gone. And the ride was spinning around now. Great, we're all going to go flying into the night sky then hit the pavement. Hard.

I glanced over at Kagome, fear for her rising up. Kagome took one look at my face then burst out laughing. I drew my eyebrows, fully confused. "What the hell is going on here!" I yelled over the ride, looking at Kagome for guidance. Try as I might, there will _always_ be something in her world I just won't understand.

Kagome's eyes still held the laughing light when she spoke, well screeched at the top of her lungs so I could hear what she was saying with my ears flat against me head. She'd put a headband on me that made my ears look fake. I suspect she decapitated several headbands in order to make the one on my head currently.

"It's nothing to flip out about Inuyasha. As long as the ride's spinning without the floor, nothing bad will happen. The second the ride stops, the floor returns." Kagome explained and I nodded my head, unconsciously holding her hand tighter as the ride swooped, making me lose sight of the sky.

I felt a soft amount of pressure on my hand, I glanced over at Kagome, she started to say something to me, but the din of the ride drowned it out, even as it was shutting down. At least it wasn't her saying 'sit boy'. I wished that I could have heard what she had said, she said my name at the end, I could tell that much. But what could those three other words be?

**Kagome**

Even though I knew it was pointless, he wouldn't hear me over the ride, I squeezed his hand gently to get his attention as he shut his eyes n fear when he couldn't see the sky anymore. I don't understand what he was so afraid of.

Inuyasha opened his stunning golden eyes and looked at me; I took a breath and spoke the four words that had been weighing heaviest on my mind the past month.

I knew I was being a coward that he wouldn't hear me, but being Inuyasha, he'd ask what I said later. I collected my courage and spoke. "I love you Inuyasha."

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm evil, and evil law dictates I stop here and go the *BLEEP* to bed. Reviews please! Side note: Inuyasha's reaction to the Gravitron (It's a real ride) is based off my first time on said ride. It scared the *BLEEP* out of me, my sister had to bribe to go on.**


	7. I Love You Kagome

**Thanks for your reviews; I really do appreciate it when you guys send them in. Theme is You And Me by Lifehouse. I do not own **_**Inuyasha**_**; if I did I would be a very happy girl indeed.**

**Inuyasha**

Kagome and I are just walking around the carnival, I've never seen her so happy. There's something magical about this place. I felt her tug on my hand and I looked over at her happy beautiful face "Can we go on that ride next?" She asked with a smile I have to fight the urge to cup her face with my hand, and just look into her eyes.

I smiled back at her and look at the ride she's pointing to, it's the hall of horrors. Wonder why she's chosen it "Sure, don't see why not." I say while mulling over what she said earlier but I didn't hear. I really badly want to know what she said.

Kagome practically skips over to the line; I just stand back for a moment to watch her happy movement. She glances back at me, her brown eyes locking with mine. I came forward to take her soft hand one again before worry could glitter in her eyes, or her thin brows knit.

The line started to move after a few moments of waiting, and I walked to the machine itself and sat down in one of the dark purple carts next to Kagome. The ride starts to move forward, jerking us forward.

I grab Kagome to stop her from hitting the hard seat in front of us; she gave me a grateful smile in response. The ride moves on, the metal on metal making a ticking sound in the pitch black darkness. I glanced around but my hanyou sight didn't help me see our surroundings any better than Kagome probably could. I could see her though, and the anticipation on her face.

This ride is strange. Instead of one long connected trail of carts its multiple separate carts, so we're alone with a cart somewhere far behind us. I flick my ears towards a mechanical whir, it's far away but we're approaching it rapidly. "Do you hear something Inuyasha?" Kagome asks suddenly, reminding me she's right there beside me.

I reach for her hand and take it, remembering how darkness has scared ever since our encounter with the dark priestess. I can just barely see her smile at me, so I smile in return. Something drops down from above us; Kagome screeched in surprise at the mechanical spider and batted it at until it was pulled away. I watch her in the faint purple light as she laughs; I have no idea why she's laughing.

"They still have that one in here?" Kagome laughed and I followed her arm to find her pointing at walking corpses coming closer to the cart, the costumes are so well done it looks almost real to me. But the stench of gasoline doesn't allow me to find out if they're real of not.

The cart came to a stuttering halt after moving away from the zombies, hissing and spitting smoke. I hear Kagome's heart race, she's really scared. I squeeze her hand and she leans against me all of a sudden. I blush and I can hear her racing heart, smell the flowery scent of her skin, and see her stunning eyes in the low light.

Her eyes are on mine, so I know she can see me, and that she knows I can see her. Little goblins swarm the cart as they cackle, Kagome screeched in response and shrunk closer to me, shaking in true fear that I could smell. I wrap my arms around her and wait out the ride to continue on, stroking her hair whenever something jumped out at her.

I could hear the whirring of the machine so nothing ever surprised me like it did Kagome, but I don't mind the fact with every ghoul that she clings to me for protection. I have to tell her, I saw a ferris wheel earlier, and knowing Kagome she'll want to go onto it.

The sudden bright light of being back outside blinds me for a moment, and then I blink it off and help Kagome out of the cart as she blinks at the light.

**Kagome**

Even though I've been on that rife hundreds of times it never fails to scare me, but the darkness was the worst part of it. I'm glad Inuyasha didn't seem to mind when I clung to him when I got scared. I liked the fact he would stroke my hair before something would come out, it was soothing and put me a little on edge when I figured out that he would do it every time before the spook came out.

Tonight's been fun, and Inuyasha's been the perfect gentleman to me. Offering me his hand and helping me get up from the rides, carrying me up the stairs when it's a long climb, and simply just letting me drag him onto everyone of the rides I want to go on.

It's gotten late, the sun is setting and there's just one last ride I want to go on before the sunset is over. The ferris wheel.

**Inuyasha**

Kagome has been swinging our joined hands happily as we walk, I can tell she's thinking about something, but I can't tell what about. Kagome suddenly looks up at me, a mischievously smile on her face, this ought to be good. "Inuyasha, can we go on the ferris wheel before we leave?" Kagome asked while putting her free arm on my mine, looking directly into my eyes.

For a split second I forget about everything, my past, the past few weeks, Naraku, the gang, the people around us, and Kikiyo. All that matters is Kagome in front of me, and that she wants to go somewhere with me, not the human boy Hojo, but me, the hanyou. Kagome doesn't want me to change like Kikiyo did, she's perfectly happy with me being the way I am.

I smile and lean my head against hers, holding her hand tightly, but not toot tight so that she isn't in pain "Sure, let's go." I answer feeling her breathe softly against my face, a light blush across her cheeks as a smile curves across her lips. I so badly want to cross the final distance, and touch her soft lips with mine, but I hold back, pull away and walk with her to the ferris wheel.

Not many people are in the line to the old ferris wheel with the spectacular light display, but enough so that most of the seats will be filled. I let her get in first, eyeing it as it swings as she sits down on the opposite side, I get in anyway and watch Kagome as she looks away as we go up to the top as the wheel halts.

The view of the world from up here is incredible; the setting sun looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as the ravenette beside me bathed in its golden light. As I watch her I see her glance over at me, a smile still on her stunning face. "IS there something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, her eyes showing interest I smiled and shook my head gently "No, but there is something I want it tell you." I replied and leaned closer to Kagome, I hear her heartbeats spike up a notch, yet her face remains blank.

I cupped her cheek with my palm, and watch her glance at my hand then back at me, her lips parted slightly but she didn't say a word. I lean my head against hers, my eyes watching her as I come closer, looking for any sign that I should pull away, I didn't see one. "I love you Kagome." I whispered and saw her eyes widen in surprise before I closed my eyes and gently gave her a kiss, putting my free hand on the small of her back, but giving her room to back away if she wanted to.

**And that's it for today folks! Next chap in Kagome's POV will be up soon. R&R please my good readers, theme was You and Me by Lifehouse if you didn't read the opening. Bai!**


	8. Where It Comes From

**I'm really, really sorry that this update has taken so long, I've been at school, and on Tumblr for ideas for this chapter. Forgive me please! Special thanks to Koga's Older Woman, thanks so much for the support you've given me by reviewing. Today's theme is I Think I Like You by Donora. Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Inuyasha**_**, I never have. Unfortunately. Okay, I won't waste anymore time, here's chapter eight.**

**Kagome**

My heart went into my throat when I felt Inuyasha's lips press against mine. My heart skipped a beat and I let my eyes flutter closed before returning his affections. I pressed my lips against his and gasped quietly when I felt him bite my bottom lip softly, Inuyasha laughed quietly and I silenced him with a searing kiss, which he returned happily.

We broke apart when the seat beneath us jolted, signaling we were heading down. Inuyasha held me in his arms, giving me free reign to enjoy his embrace without having to explain, and enjoy his scent. He smelt of the forest, and something spicy, cinnamon maybe?

"Okay Kids, time to get off." The man attending the ferris wheel barked and I followed Inuyasha off, my hand still in his. "So….What now?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced around, night had already fallen so it was a lot darker than earlier obviously. I squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder as I smiled "We go home obviously." I replied and he ran a hand through my hair, I hummed slightly at the motion, it felt nice.

"Is that what you want?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded at him, smiling at him as brightly as I could. I am so freaking happy, I can't even put together a sentence to describe how utterly awesome this is. I felt his strong arms snake around me and I snapped my eyes open in surprise as Inuyasha pulled me into his arms, bridal style.

"Hey!" I complained at the sudden movement, feeling a little bit dizzy, but going silent when Inuyasha planted a kiss on my lips. Crafty hanyou. "What are you glaring at me for?" Inuyasha asked playing innocent, but I could feel him laughing silently as he carried me.

It felt nice not to be walking anymore; my feet were starting to kill me. I snuggled up against Inuyasha, locking my arms around his neck, just enjoying the moment. A loud whistling noise made me look up at the sky, just as a firework went off, painting the night sky a brilliant blue-green.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, his pure ears swiveling against my cheek, making me remember that he wasn't from my time, and wouldn't know what a firework is. I don't think they exist yet in his time anyways.

"It's a firework. It's an explosive device that making patterns in the sky. You seem them most often at festivals." I explained and Inuyasha smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss as a thank you. "You still want to head home, or do you want to stay for the fireworks?" Inuyasha asked and I closed my eyes as he talked, feeling the reverberating thrum from his voice through my body, temporarily forgetting his question.

"Let's just go home. Mom should be back by now and she may have made dinner." I answered sleepily, wondering why I felt so tired all of a sudden. "Okay then, hold on." Inuyasha replied and I felt his muscles tense up, and felt him propel us into the air, doing his jump, running thing that allows him to move quickly.

Before I knew it, we were back home and he was setting me gently setting me down. "Thanks for carrying me." I murmured as I tried to shake off the wispy remaints of sleep by blinking, but I couldn't suppress a heavy yawn.

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand caressing my cheek, my eyes told me it was Inuyasha, smiling as he showed his affection to me. I smiled in return and literally froze when I heard the front door swing open, part of me wanted to pull a childish move and duck behind Inuyasha so I wouldn't have to face my family just this yet, the other half knew it was time to face the music and fess up.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Is that you?" It was Sota, I turned to look at him and saw Bouyu squirming in his arms because Sota wasn't holding him properly. If he's not careful, he'll get scratched. "Yeah, it's us Sota. Is Mom home yet?" I called back and watched his face light up as he glanced from Inuyasha to me, I don't like the crafty look on his face, but I'll let it pass.

"Yeah, Mom's home, she just made dinner. Risotto, your favorite." Sota replied and I blinked in surprise. Risotto. When was the last time I'd had my favorite Italian dish? Too long to tell. Sota slipped back inside, I followed with Inuyasha close behind, aware of his presence like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Mom looked up when we came it, a large pot of risotto in her steady hands as she began to evenly distribute the food onto three plates, a fourth bare, just in case Inuyasha wanted to try the risotto. "Ah, Kagome, Inuyasha. You're back. Will you be eating with us?" Mom asked while looking straight at Inuyasha, straight in the eye.

I watched as he eyed the food then nodded and accepted a plateful of Mom's risotto. Now, the look of distrust came over as he stared at the food. "Just eat it." I hissed, to low for Mom or Sota to hear, but Inuyasha could hear me. His ears twitched and he dug into the food as Mom sat down and poured herself a glass of water.

"So how was the carnival?" Mom asked between bites, making me jump slightly and glance at Inuyasha for guidance on the subject. His golden eyes flicked to meet mine, so I took a quick breath and spoke "It was fun, it's even bigger than last year Mom. You should take Sota while it's still in town, he'll love it. They still have the Gravitron." I added and watched Sota mouth 'thank you' at me for saying that, he's always trying to get to the carnival. Always.

"Really? That's a surprise. Finish your food Sota, don't play with it." Mom reprimanded and Sota glared at his food with extreme annoyance, I let out a giggle. My little brother can be so cute sometimes. "But Mom, you gave me twice as much as normal." Sota whined and I shook my head at what he'd just gotten himself into "Eat. Your. Food." Mom warned with her dangerous-mom-face on, I bit back a shiver of fear. I'd forgotten how scary she can be when she wants.

**Inuyasha**

I ate the weird rice stuff and watched Kagome's Mother and brother talk. The look on Mrs. Higarashi's face is dead near, no, is the same face Kagome has when she's angry and about to sit me. Now I know where it comes from.

I say a few words here and there, but not too many. I'm happy just to watch them talk, and engage within themselves. Kagome keeps roping me back into the conversation, as if it's her duty or something. I helped Mrs. Higarashi wash the dishes, but she was being more quiet than normal.

"Inuyasha. You know I trust you with my daughter's life yes?" Mrs. Higarashi asked suddenly as she passed me a plate to dry, I nearly dropped it in surprise at her question. "Yes, I trust her with my own life as well." I replied and jumped when she snapped a towel at me, coming close to my face, very close.

"Go on, I can handle the rest from here." Mrs. Higarashi instructed as she shooed me out of the kitchen. I stared at her back in complete confusion, then shrugged and headed up the stairs to check on Kagome.

I knocked lightly on the door and found her sprawled out on her bed, fast asleep with her uniform still on. I smiled at the sight of her sleeping; she looked so adorable when asleep. I gently tugged her shoes off and tucked her into her bed, being careful not to wake her.

I turned around to go to the guest room and let her sleep, but I felt a hand latch onto the back of my kimono. I glanced behind me and saw that she had reached out for me in her sleep; I laid down next to her on the bed, and wrapped my arms around her protectively. She made a sigh of contentment and buried her head in my chest as she slept.

I ran my hand through her hand, humming a lullaby that Mother had sung to me as a child softly, drifting into sleep myself.

**Next chapter will be up soon or not, depending on my workload and the other stories I have. Theme was Donora's I Think I Like You. Till next time!**


	9. What's A Hospital?

**Special thanks to Goodbye 'O' Lullaby for your reviews. I really love you guys for sending in reviews and supporting my story. Theme is Mercy by Duffy. Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Inuyasha**_** or any music mentioned. All I own is the story.**

**Kagome**

I opened my eyes, and found myself looking straight into Inuyasha's hypnotizing golden orbs. I smiled and reached for his hand, knitting our fingers together tightly. "Hey." I greeted and kissed his nose lightly "Hey yourself." Inuyasha retorted, wrapping his free arm around me to bring me closer to him.

I rested my head on his chest, happy in his arms, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that I could hear Sota stomping towards the door. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sota yelled banging the door open. I closed my eyes in irritation and sat up to glare at my little brother.

"Knock first." I growled, imitating Sesshomaru much to Inuyasha's amusement. Sota backed up, holding his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay. Mom's made breakfast. And coffee." Sota replied and sprinted away as I slid out of bed, my feet touching the floor softly.

"What's coffee?" Inuyasha yawned and I smiled, sitting in his lap and brushing his hair "It's got caffeine, it wakes you up in the morning." I explained as he stole the brush and brushed my hair instead, he was being incredibly gentle, I wonder if he ever brushed his Mom's hair.

"Am I being too rough?" He asked quietly and he brought the hairbrush through my hair again, I shook my head slightly before speaking "No, you're doing fine." I stood and took the hairbrush and set it aside, then turned back to face him after checking the sunflowers to see if I would have to water them after school, I will be doing that later.

"Shall we go down?" I asked and he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my left shoulder softly, oh so gently. "If you want, my princess." He replied and nipped my neck lightly, I pushed his head away and rolled my eyes at him "C'mon, let's go." I said as I grabbed his hand, and led him out the door.

**Inuyasha**

I'd woken up only a few minutes before Kagome, and opened my eyes to find myself face-to-face with the most beautiful girl in the world. She just looked so peaceful sleeping, so comfortable in my arms. When Kagome woke and opened her eyes, I thought I was going to be in trouble.

Except then she kissed my _nose_. Why my nose? It's cute of her but still…why the nose? I pulled her closer to me and waited to see how she would react, Kagome just looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers as she snuggled against me, bathing me with her ever-sweet scent.

Sota came in, banging the door against the wall. I knew the second he came in that Kagome was not pleased that he didn't knock first. I learned that one the hard way. So many sits…. When she imitated Sesshomaru I nearly died, Kagome did a dead-on impression of my half-brother. Who maybe one day would be her half-brother–in-law?

"Shall we go down?" Kagome asked as she stretched, after I'd brushed her hair. I watched and considered going back to bed as she checked up on her flowers, she would have to water them later, or else they'd start dying. I decided to take a chance on being sat "If you want, my princess." I answered and nipped her soft, pale neck softly, barely leaving a mark behind.

Kagome smiled and pushed my head away as she rolled her eyes, then she grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of her room "C'mon let's go." She said and I followed, happy that she seemed so alive, so back to her original self, but better somehow. Maybe soon we can go back to my time, and let Shippo see her. He's got to be driving the others crazy by now.

"You've been quiet. What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked as we walked down the hall, hands entwined "Shippo must be driving the others crazy by now." I answered and Kagome laughed lightly, such a beautiful sound. I could listen to it forever, I swear.

"Yes, it's been a while hasn't it? When are we going back?" Kagome asked and I felt guilty, if we go back, she'll have pretty much all of her time taken up by the others, getting time for just the two of us will be a nightmare. "How soon do you want to go back?" I asked back, trying to dodge the question slightly, Kagome gave me a look that said she knew I'm dodging the issue, but she let it go.

"How about later tonight? That sound good? I have early dismissal today, so we can have some time to prepare before we go." Kagome offered and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me "Mmmn, that sounds best." I agreed and claimed a quick sugar-sweet kiss from her soft lips. "Gross!" Sota complained, making me open my eyes and pull away from Kagome, but keeping my arms around her waist.

"Deal with it." Kagome replied, not lunging at her little brother like I thought she would. "MOM! KAGOME AND INUYASHA WERE KISSING!" Sota hollered and I shook my head slowly at the poor idiot. Is he trying to get himself transformed into chop suey by his sister? It sure seems like it.

"Sota, stop pestering your sister." Mrs. Higarashi replied, coming around the corner in her white robe and slippers, a steaming cup of what I guess is coffee in her hand. She looked exhausted, like she'd been up all night, yet I don't remember her being awake still when I fell asleep.

"But Mom!" Sota whined and I chuckled and removed my arms from around Kagome, just standing beside her, then glancing up at the clock pointedly "It's seven thirty." I said, breaking the silence and just like that, everybody was running in a different direction.

"CRAP!" Kagome screeched and bolted back to her room "Kagome, language please." Her mother chided and rushed to help Sota, who was fighting his backpack to let him jam his paper lunch bag into it. It was like watching three little tornadoes all trying to do many things at once.

Kagome came tearing out of her room and passed me the red ribbon to tie onto her uniform. I smirked at how antsy she was being, but tied the red fabric for her, tugging on it once to make sure I'd tied it properly.

I walked with the three of them to the door, pondering in the back of my mind what I'm going to do today, when Kagome got up on the tips of her toes suddenly, leaning towards me. "Bye." She whispered and stole a kiss, making Sota make a retching noise that sounded very authentic to me, real enough for me to look over to check to see if he was okay.

"Okay you two, off you go. Inuyasha, are you going to help me at the hospital today?" Mrs. Higarashi laughed and I tilted my head, not quite sure what exactly a hospital is. "I don't see why not." I answered and took the hat that Mrs. Higarashi offered me and put it on. "Okay then, let's go." She replied and I just wondered to myself what in the seven hells is a hospital.

**Sorry that it's so short, I have to get to bed sometime people. Next chap will be in mostly Inuyasha's POV(again). Soon I'll be sending our lovebirds back to the feudal era. Until next time. Reviews is not a city in China.**


	10. Inuyasha's Angel

**I'm sorry for the wait, I've been meaning to update but you guys know what life's like. Plus I've had some difficulty writing this chapter. Theme is Never Say Never By The Fray. Thanks for your reviews; the position of top reviewer is tied between Kouga's Older Woman and Goodbye 'O' Lullaby. Thanks for the support you guys! I'll stop procrastinating now. I don't own **_**Inuyasha**_**, sadly.**

**Inuyasha**

After a ride on the strange mechanical horse called a bus, Mrs. Higarashi led me into a large white building that had green stripes on it. "Is this what a hospital is?" I wondered aloud and she laughed "Yes, it's were the sick are taken to be given the medical attention they need." She explained and I nodded slowly, wrinkling my nose at the scents of harsh chemicals.

"Sorry that I didn't warn you about the chemicals Inuyasha, it's to keep the hospital sterile and clean of diseases." She apologized and walked towards a little shop that had food and drinks on display. "Let me get you something to eat, pick anything you want." I stared at the display cases as Mrs. Higarashi offered, picking up a bowl of ramen and passing it to the shop attendant.

"Is this all?" the attendant asked and I nodded as Mrs. Higarashi paid for the ramen. The attendant took the money and added water, waited a couple minutes then handed it back "Enjoy your meal." The lady said passing me chopsticks as well.

Mrs. Higarashi walked with me to a table, but didn't sit with me "I have to go sign in Inuyasha, I'll be back so please don't wander off." She explained, walking away after I nodded and began eating the ramen happily. Besides Kagome herself, it's the one of the thing of her time I love.

As I ate, I caught sight of a little girl walking towards me; her scent was the only thing that told that she was female because she had no hair. I'd gotten used to the strange clothes of Kagome's time, but the dress this kid was wearing is stranger than anything I've seen yet.

I watched her as I ate as she came closer, some strange device rigged in her arm. "Hi mister." She greeted timidly and sat down across from me, her inquisitive green eyes watching me curiously. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked as I finished off my ramen, looking the little girl in the eyes.

The little girl fidgeted, looking up at the top of my head, I blink and inwardly cursed, I'd forgotten to cover my ears! "I'm Lucy….why do you have dog ears mister?" Lucy answered and I blinked in surprise as she reached forward and brushed them before sitting back down.

"Because I'm an inu hanyou, I'm Inuyasha." I said and shrugged, figuring it wouldn't kill me to tell the kid. Little Lucy tilted her head, clearly not understanding the term, but didn't ask. "What's with the thing in your arm Lucy?" I asked and she glanced at it as if she'd forgotten it was there before looking back at me "It's an IV." She murmured and I noticed Mrs. Higarashi coming back with some dark skinned man in a white overcoat.

"What kind of demon is an IV? Is it like a flea demon?" I asked and Lucy laughed, her eyes lighting up "No, it's a sort of device that helps keep me alive, it's not a demon, technically it's an angel."

I grinned at Lucy as they came to a stop about five feet away "I've met an angel; she's very kind when she's not angered." I told her and Lucy tilted her head with curiosity "What's her name? What's she like?" Lucy peppered me with questions and I chuckled at her before answering "Her name's Kagome, as for what she's like…..well, Kagome's very brave, and loyal. She'll put others first and doesn't like to burden others with her pain. She's the kindest person I've met." I explained and glanced at Mrs. Higarashi, seeing the proud and loving expression on her face.

"The kindest angel you've ever met?" Lucy asked and I nodded "The kindest and most beautiful angel I've ever met. And most importantly, she's my angel." Lucy cooed when I finished this and I laughed before the man beside Mrs. Higarashi decided to speak "So sorry to interrupt, you must be Inuyasha. I've heard so much about you." I eyed the man with curiosity and dipped my head in recognition "That would be me, I'm Inuyasha. You are?" I questioned and the man blinked and adjusted his glasses, looking pointedly at my ears.

"I'm Doctor Connors; I help take care of Miss Lucy here." Doctor Connors introduced, offering me his hand, I took it and shook it carefully so I wouldn't scratch him with my claws. "Nice to meet you Doctor Connors." I replied wishing in the back of my mind that I'd remembered to put on the stupid hat or bring a bandana.

"You're dating Kagome aren't you?" he pressed and I flattened my ears slightly against the top of my head "Last time I checked." I answered stiffly before Mrs. Higarashi spoke up "Lucy, why don't you take Doctor Connors to the visiting room and show him your drawings?" she asked and Lucy nodded and hopped off of the chair and took her IV with her, stopping to grab Doctor Connor's hand and walked down the hall, talking with him as they went.

"I'm sorry if that got too personal Inuyasha, Doctors Connors is a close family friend, he watched Kagome grow up. He's a little protective so to speak." Mrs. Higarashi apologized and I nodded my head in understanding "It's alright, do you have a bandana I can borrow?" I asked and she nodded, reaching into her bag and pulled one out and passed it to me.

"I grabbed it for you since you didn't have time to, well, Kagome grabbed it and passed it to me. That was very sweet, what you said about her." She explained and hugged me, making me jump before pulling away "Well, I meant every word I said Mrs. Higarashi." I shrugged and her expression became very stern suddenly, looking like the face Kagome uses to get Shippo to eat his greens.

"Don't call me that please, you're making me feel old. Call me Mom." She requested and I blinked in surprise "You want me to…" I trailed off as I struggled to understand what I'd just heard "Call me Mom, you're like a son to me, and there's no one else I'd rather see Kagome with." She insisted and I blinked and slowly swallowed the information.

"Alright….Mom." I agreed and she smiled and I shook my head in bewilderment when she turned her back to me. I have no idea if I'll ever be able to call her that without being asked, but it's nice to have a mother back in my life. I never thought I'd want a mother after I grew up, but I also thought I'd never fall in love and look how that turned out.

I found my angel, my mate, my Kagome. I used to think she looked like Kikiyo, but the two look nothing alike.

**Cutting it a bit short because I have eight other stories to work on, send in reviews please. I promise to update more often.**


	11. Movie Night

**Thanks for your reviews; your support is greatly appreciated! I don't own **_**Inuyasha**_**, or any music mentioned, or anything I make a note as my own. Theme is Heart Attack by Demi Levato. **_**Previously on **__**Saint Kagome**__**: Inuyasha is at the hospital with Mrs. Higarashi for the day, who has asked him to call her Mom. Kagome has recovered from her depression at this point and is now dating Inuyasha. The two will soon be heading back to the feudal age together.**_

_Flashback_

**Kagome**

I face-planted into the cushions on the living room sofa remembering what Eri, Yuka, Ayumi had said today at lunch. It just wouldn't leave my head and let me be. I sighed and let the memory wash over me.

"_She's got that look again."Eri commented and sipped her juice box her eyes watching me as I blushed as dark a red as I could blush "What look Eri?" I asked trying to put them off the scent of gossip, unfortunately for me, it didn't work._

"_That moony look, you've had it on your face all day long." Yuka explained and I flushed and sighed knowing there's no way I can distract them long enough to change the subject. "Who's the guy Kagome?" Yuka pressed and I bit into my sandwich and chewed slowly as the grouped around me, waiting for me to talk._

"_Kagome, tell us please. Who's the lucky fella?" Ayumi asked and I swallowed and sighed as I pushed my dark hair out of my eyes "'The lucky fella' as you put it Ayumi is….Inuyasha." I answered after pausing for several heartbeats and they squealed so loud and high pitched it made my ears ring for several seconds afterwards._

"_The delinquent? The guy that was always pissing you off? Did he kiss you?" they chorused and I buried my head in my hands and laughed before sobering up quickly as they pestered me with more questions "He used to piss me off yes, but he's different now somehow, more kind and caring." I answered and Eri looked me straight in the eye, getting up close as she slowly enunciated each syllable "Did he kiss you Kagome?"_

_I blew my bangs out of my face "Yeah, he did." I admitted and smiled, sending them into a squealing tizzy all over again. I laughed to myself watching them squeal numerous things I could barely understand as english "When are you going to let us meet your Inuyasha?" Yuka asked and I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, I'm going with him to…meet his family tomorrow now that I'm recovered enough." I answered quickly devising a lie that got me nowhere for getting off of the subject._

"_His family? Does he have siblings?" Ayumi persisted bit my lip regretting the lie I had chosen "He has a half-brother, Sesshomaru. Beyond that I've never met anyone else in his family." I admitted truthfully and they retreated to discuss this piece of news for several minutes before returning with no doubt more questions._

_I only hope I can answer their questions without telling them that Inuyasha's a half demon, or that I'm never really sick, that I'm going to feudal Japan with Inuyasha. Except one time I really was sick with the flu…._

"_Kagome, what are you going to do about Hojo?" Eri asked and I blinked in surprise. I hadn't thought of that one yet. "I don't know." I murmured "What am I going to do?"_

I sighed and reopened my eyes, and sitting up, jumping in surprise when I came face-to-face with Sota "Jesus Sota, make a noise sometimes would ya? You scared me." I said as I stood up and stretched the kinks out of my back, glancing back at my little brother when he didn't say anything.

"Sota? Is something wrong?" I asked hunkering down on my knees to get level with him as he said nothing, staring down at his shoes. "Kagome, you're dating Inuyasha now right?" Sota asked after a minute of two or silence "Yes, why is there something wrong with that?" I answered and Sota shook his head and bit his lips, his dark blue eyes never straying from his sneakers.

"You're not….going away for forever are you Kagome?" he asked and looked up at me, worry in his big eyes as I laughed and hugged my little brother tightly "Of course not silly! I'll always come back and visit you, regardless of where life takes me." I laughed and Sota relaxed and hugged me back just as tightly, laughing with me.

"That was really silly of me wasn't it?" he laughed and I nodded and laughed with him "Yeah, it really was." I agreed and Sota smiled and shrugged his shoulders to remove his backpack and dig out his homework, then relocated to the kitchen table as the front door opened and Mom's voice rang out in the now quiet house "We're back!" I heard her set down her back by the door and Inuyasha soon padded into sight, Mom not far behind.

"You're back home early." Sota commented from the table, his nose buried in his science textbook as he scribbled down answers to the questions quickly, looks like he won't be needing my help so far.

"Well, since Inuyasha and Kagome are going to the feudal era tonight, or is it tomorrow morning? Regardless, I figured it would be better to be back early so I can help Kagome pack." Mom explained handing groceries to Inuyasha as he helped put them away.

I got up from my spot on the couch and began to help out too, and before long everything was put away and Mom was shooing us out of the kitchen, even Sota, as she began to cook dinner. "But Mom, how come you don't want us in the kitchen or helping you?" Sota asked puzzled and Mom simply shook her head "No reason, Sota if you're finished you, Kagome, and Inuyasha can watch a movie in the living room while I make dinner." Mom answered and shooed us out, closing the door to the kitchen behind us.

"You finished your homework Sota?" I asked turning to face him as he lugged his stuff back to the living room table and settled down in the light blue chair he always sits in. "Yeah, almost. You guys start the movie while I finish off this last problem." Sota replied as he got back to work, leaving me with the task to pick a movie we'd all enjoy.

Not an easy task. "Help me pick?" I asked Inuyasha and he nodded in response and followed me to the bookcase full of movies, helping me browse the titles much faster than I would have normally done with Sota or Mom.

"What's this one about?" Inuyasha asked holding up the cover for _Transformers_ I bit my lip trying to figure out how to explain it when Sota spoke up, his homework put away "That's a good one, it's about talking robots that disguise themselves as cars and has to beat the bad robots that also can disguise themselves as cars and other vehicles." Sota commented and Inuyasha nodded slowly, probably wondering what a robot is.

"Transformers it is then." I declared and Inuyasha handed me the disk and I popped it into the player, then curled up on the couch next to him, his arm slung around my shoulders to bring me closer to him. As soon as the opening credits had started, Mom came out of the kitchen balancing four plates of TV dinners in her hands, setting them down in front of us.

Beef steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and peas "Thanks Mom." Sota and I chorused as we dug into our food, watching the movie as we ate.

"This is very good." Inuyasha commented after finishing off his steak and Mom laughed lightly, seeming years younger than she had this morning "Thank you Inuyasha, I'm glad you like it. Are you two heading back tonight or tomorrow morning?" Mom replied and Inuyasha glanced down at me, I'd finished my food and I'd curled up next to him again, resting my head against his shoulder.

Despite the beads of subjugation, it's surprisingly comfortable to rest my head against his shoulder. "Tomorrow morning I guess." Inuyasha answered and ran his hand through my hair, working out a few tangles here and there.

Neither Mom, nor Sota, or Inuyasha said anything more for the rest of the movie. I'd drifted off to sleep by the end, only waking when Inuyasha carried me back to my room and tucked me under the blankets, kissing my forehead gently before taking his vigil at the end of my bed.

**A bit longer than normal, hope you guys liked it. Please send in reviews, I love reading your thoughts on my story, it's helped me make it better time and time again.**

**Deleted scene from Movie Night:**

_**Neither Mom, nor Sota, or Inuyasha said anything else for the rest of the movie. I drifted off to sleep in Inuyasha's arms by the end, blinking sleepily when Mom talked to Inuyasha in a hushed tone of voice "You two stay here for the night, get some sleep before tomorrow night. We'll leave you alone now." She instructed turning off the TV as she and Sota collected the dishes and slipped out of the room.**_

_**Inuyasha grabbed a nearby blanket and cast it over me before pulling me closer in his arms, wrapping the blanket over the two of us as we drifted into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.**_

**I don't really know why I choose to take this out. I did because it seems more likely that Inuyasha would carry Kagome back to her room, tuck her into bed then take up the end of her bed to protect her as they slept. Anyways, please review and I'll be back soon with a new chapter.**


End file.
